Hide and seek -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil has conviced Dan to play hide and seek. when dan finds Phil they have a talk about their love for each other and their future together. terrible summery, please read. it's so adorable and fluffy


Phil stifled a giggle as he heard Dan call his name. Dan would never find him here. Phil had somehow convinced Dan to play hide and seek with him. So here Phil was, hiding in the small cupboard in their apartment waiting for Dan to find him. The good news for Phil was that Dan seemed to be terrible at this game.

Dan sighed as he pulled the fridge open and yelled. He sighed as he closed it and shook his head. "Why would he be in there Dan? Idiot!" He mumbled to himself and sat down, pressing his feet to one of the cabinets. "Phil! I'll give you money to buy a kinder egg if you come out of wherever you're hiding."

Phil had to stop himself from running to Dan, but no, he wasn't going to let Dan win that easily. he grinned to himself as he sat down on the floor now, listening to Dan's footsteps getting closer.

"I'll give you money to buy /two/ kinder eggs and a colouring book." Dan continued speaking as he pushed open the bathroom door and sighed. _"Three/ _kinder eggs and a colouring book, deal?" He asked as he stepped into the hall.

Phil giggled, covering his mouth to try soften the noise. he curled up into a small ball as he heard Dan's footsteps come right up to the cupboard.

Dan sighed as he leaned down in front of the cupboard and bit his lip. "C'mon Phil! /Four/ kinder eggs, one coloring book, and one book of your choice."

Phil giggled again, louder this time. he grinned as he continued to giggle. Dan really was hopeless at this.

Dan opened the cupboard and picked him up. "Look at the silly kitty!" He giggled and ran his fingers through Phil's hair. "Someone's not getting kinder eggs."

"noooooooo" Phil whined dramatically then giggled again, smiling at Dan.

Dan put Phil down and leaned forward, poking his nose. "Silly kitty Philly!" He laughed and hugged Phil tight.

"I'm not a kitty" he laughed, hugging Dan tightly. He made a sort of meow sound, rubbing his head against Dan's shoulder "or maybe I am" he replied grinning

"I like kitty Phil!" Dan ran his fingers through Phil's hair and then leaned down and kissed Phil's head. "I'll be right back, alright?" He asked as he stood and grinned at Phil.

Phil blushed slightly then nodded, giving Dan a small smile "okay"

Dan ran into his room and grabbed a pair of kitty ears,a sharpie and a cat tail that had a waist band that wrapped around your waist. He ran back and raised the items. "Kitty Philly!"

Phil giggled and made grabby hands at the items. he then frowned "but what if I wanna see a kitty Dan?" he asked softly

"Aww baby!" Dan cooed when Phil made grabby hands at him. He put the items in Phil's hands and kissed his cheek. "I think we have two pairs of cat ears and a tail."

"yayyyy" he cheered, placing the cat ears on his head. he gave Dan what he hoped was a cute look "do i look cute?"

"You look adorable love!" Dan grabbed his phone and quickly took a picture. He pulled Phil close and rubbed his back. "You look..just so perfect."

Phil grinned and handed the pen to Dan " draw whiskers for me, please?" he asked

"'Course I will." Dan leaned forward before he placed a kiss on Phil's temple and then pulled away and began drawing Phil's cat whiskers.

Phil tried to stop smiling so Dan could draw the whiskers properly but couldn't. he couldn't help it, he never stopped smiling when he was around Dan.

Dan finished and put his head on Phil's shoulder. "You look so beautiful love. Like…one of those beautiful kitties."

"kitties are beautiful?" he asked, a small smirk pulling at his lips "I swear you do have a cat whiskers fetish" Phil said with a small smirk then giggled "I can't believe i just said that"

"Yeah...have you seen that kitty on Tumblr with the big blue eyes and the black fur? It looks like you." Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and shook his head. "I don't! Shush!"

Phil only laughed more, hugging Dan tightly. he finally stopped laughing and looked into Dan's eyes "hey...I love you" he whispered

Dan smiled and kissed Phil gently. "I love you too, baby." He hugged Phil gently and closed his eyes, sighing happily.

"I mean, I really love you...even more than..." he smiled softly "kinder eggs" he grinned, leaning up slightly to peck Dan' lips.

Dan gasped and then laughed. "Wow…like...this is proper love, babe. You just practically married me or something"

Phil looked thoughtful for a few seconds "would you really marry me?" he asked curiously. he then blushed deeply as he realized what he had just asked "I mean... you know..."

Dan took Phil's hands and chuckled softly. "Of course I do! I want to get married to you." He entwined his fingers with Phil's and sighed. "You don't even know, babe. I've wanted to marry you…since our one year anniversary."

"r-really?" Phil stuttered, a little supprised. he then smiled happily as he looked into Dan's eyes. "I love you so much and...I want to be with you forever"

Dan nodded and sighed. "Mmm...of course." He kissed Phil's cheek and smiled. "I love you too and...I await for the day one of us will propose."

"I'm not that rich Daniel" Phil joked "I mean...id thought about it but...I was always too scared you'd say no" Phil smiled again "but now I know you won't"

"Of course I won't and I don't care if it takes me or you another year to afford a ring. I just want to, someday, be engaged to you and then have a wedding."

Phil grinned as he hugged Dan tightly, making an excited squeal sort of noise "I love you so much" he almost shouted as he squeezed Dan tighter.

Dan laughed at Phil's squeal and hugged him as tight as he could. "I love you too!" He bit his lip. "Does this mean I can propose sooner now?"

"of course" Phil beamed as he placed a gently kiss on Dan's lips.

Dan let his eyes flutter closed and pulled away to respond. "I'll try to get the ring as soon as possible. I promise."

Phil just nodded in agreement, not being able to stop smiling.

"Look at you! You look like an exited kitty!" Dan placed his hands on Phil's lap. "Do you want to get married soon, Phil?"

Phil blushed slightly as he remembered he still had the cat ears on "of course I do" Phil replied softly, placing his hands over Dan's.

Dan entwined their fingers and sighed. "I hope I can afford a good ring soon so we can get married sooner."

"It doesn't need to be anything fancy" Phil suddenly smiled wildly "wait here, I have an idea" he rushed as he quickly dashed to his room.

Dan bit his lip as he nodded and began to hum softly as he waited.

Phil returned with his hands behind his back "close your eyes and don't open them until i say so" Phil instructed still smiling.

Dan raised his hands to his eyes to make sure Phil knew he wasn't going to peek. "Go ahead and do what you need to, babe."

Phil gently pulled Dan's left hand away from his eyes, moving his right hand so they covered both his eyes. Phil then brought out a gummy ring from behind his back and slid it onto Dan's ring finger carefully "okay, you can open them now"

Dan opened his eyes and looked down at his hand, chuckling softly. "You're so cute sometimes, love." He pulled Phil into his lap and kissed his temple. "I love you so much."

"I love you too" he whispered before pressing his lips against Dan's.

Dan kissed back and placed his hands on Phil's hips. "You're so beautiful, love."

Phil blushed softly "thank you" he half mumbled as he looked down, suddenly rather embarrassed.

Dan tilted Phil's chin up and pressed a kiss to the edge of his lips. "What's making my love so nervous?"

"you're just so nice to me, just so perfect and..." he smiled softly "It's just kinda overwhelming" he admitted shyly.

Dan shook his head and looked down at his and Phil's hands. "I'm not perfect."

"you are perfect" he gently kissed Dan's lips "to me anyway"

Dan shrugged as he slid the ring off and slid it onto Phil's ring finger.

Phil giggled slightly "Is this a proposal?" he asked gently.

Dan laughed and nodded as he raised a finger and slid it off Phil's hand. "Wait!" He stood Phil up and got on one knee. "Philip Lester, will you kind of marry me since I have no money to buy a ring but I found a engagement ring…well kind of.."

Phil grinned as he nodded enthusiastically "of course I will!" he almost shouted.

Dan stood up and spun Phil around, connecting their lips and then put him down, giggling.

Phil smiled wildly as he rested his forehead against Dan's "I love you so much"

Dan placed his head on Phil's shoulder and sighed. "I love you too." He bit his lip and looked up. "When I propose to you for real, Phil, will you be as exited?"

"of course I will!" he answered "I'll be even more excited" he blushed slightly "because then I know I'm going to be with the one I love for forever"

Dan placed his hands on Phil's hips and swayed slightly. "We don't need to get married to be together forever, silly."

Phil giggled "of course" he kissed Dan gently then smiled as he looked into his lovers eyes "together forever"

"Until death do us part." Dan mumbled back and kissed Phil back before he chuckled softly. "Want to go cuddle in my room, kitty?"

"yes" he replied quickly, taking Dan's hand in his.

Dan entwined his fingers with Phil's and began for his room. "Want me to wipe the whiskers off?"

"we better" Phil replied "or your face might end up covered in pen" he giggled softly.

"Who says it won't be covered in pen tomorrow morning?" Dan grabbed a baby wipe and began taking off the whiskers.

Phil sat down on the bed slowly as he let Dan wipe of the whiskers.

Dan leaned in and pressed a kiss to Phil's cheek. He wiped his nose and then smiled as he raised the wipe in front of Phil's face. "Eww! Dirty Phil face!"

Phil giggled as he playfully hit Dan's arm. "Dannnnn" he whined as he smiled.

Dan laughed and threw it in the trash. "It was dirty. C'mon love! let's cuddle."

Phil nodded and shuffled over so Dan could sit beside him. he then held out his arms and gave Dan an cute look "cuddles"

Dan chuckled. "Aww!" He took a mental picture and hugged Phil tight. "How 'bout we cuddle in our boxers since it's gonna be warm tonight?"

"okay" he agreed with a nod, placing a small kiss on Dan's cheek.

Dan laughed and stood up, placing Phil on the ground. He pulled off his t-shirt and his jeans, tossed them over to a corner and then picked up Phil. "Do you want me to take off your clothes or would you rather do it?"

Phil blushed as he thought about the question "could you?" he asked quietly, blushing a deeper shade of red.

Dan laughed and nodded. "Don't be shy, babe! We've been dating for...what? Almost three years?"

"I know but it's still embarrassing" he giggled, lifting his arms up slightly. "it's always a little embarrassing being undressed by you"

"Are you going to be this nervously cute after our wedding night?" Dan laughed and pulled Phil's shirt off. "Trousers please!"

Phil lifted his legs up as he tugged at his trousers, pulling them off "maybe" he answered with a small smile

Dan got on his knees and bit the inside of Phil's thigh gently before he giggled and stood. "I'd be adorable if you were."

Phil blushed deeply then quickly pulled Dan onto the bed beside him "cuddles" he demanded, slipping under the covers.

Dan pouted and looked away. "Not if you're going to make me cuddle you and being a meanie kitty."

Phil giggled and rubbed his head against Dan's arm "c'mon, im sorryyyyyyyyy" he purred.

Dan pouted and looked down at Phil. "Fiiiine" He wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and cuddled into him.

Phil smiled and snuggled into Dan "I love you"

Dan laughed and kissed Phil. "I love you too, babe"


End file.
